sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KniroAndTito3915/Scrapping unneeded characters - Please Vote
Okay, so since I'm going to be bringing my old character Rex back, I need to get one thing straight. There are too many main characters that revolve around him, that are all similar species. (Mainly cats and dogs). I think this is the main reason why I haven't been able to really make a succesful story for Rex recently, besides changing his design like 500000000 times, is the fact that there are too many main characters who all are basically the same species (which gets kinda boring, especially when they're common species). So I'm gonna give links to the main characters, and make a poll on which one you DO like and you think I should keep for sure. They might still not be MAIN characters, but they'll be in the series. Any one that I do scrap could have random cameos or something, but won't be main characters. tl;dr: I'm making a new series based off my old characters but I need to dock off some useless ones. 'UPDATE:' Okay, So I'm going to update this with the results... Characters I'm Keeping for Sure: '''Rex, Ondelez, Sleepy and Little Grey '''Characters I'm Scrapping for Sure: '''Cooper and Biscuit '''Characters I'm not sure of: '''Boxy and Marbles I'll put new polls up again for the final (or one of the final?) votes. I FIXED THE LINKS SO THEY ACTUALLY WORK NOW!!! And comments are helpful, but you don't HAVE to comment. Thanks for voting <33333 ^____^ Okay so yeah you've probably already seen the links but if you haven't they're before (and like I said, they work now) But here's a picture of what the characters will probably look like: Okay, so the characters I keep are... Just Rex, Sleepy, Ondelez and Little Grey Keep Boxy as well (but not Marbles) Keep Marbles as well (but not Boxy) Keep Boxy AND Marbles If one gets kicked off, they may still be a minor character... -- Here are the links to the characters, and the poll is below. Also, '''please note that the links are very outdated and from a year or two ago, same with the designs, the designs are the same general idea but less Sonic-ified. Oh yeah and most of the pages aren't even finished, they just have Rex's info c+p'd onto them. Also, if Ondelez or Little Grey get voted a lot I'll probably keep both (since they are like, inseperable twins). Also another reason for this, is that I don't want to scrap a character that some one really likes or something...(although I kinda doubt anyone really cares about these characters at the moment anyway). Sleepy - Old description: Rex's best friend who acts the opposite way his name implies (he's really, really hyper and random). Boxy - Rex's other friend who's much calmer than Sleepy, and...well he doesn't have much character development :| also his name Little Grey - Rex's rival who really likes winter and stuff, he's very intelligent and reserved. (He seriously reminds me of Upsilon now. Just think of Upsilon but a cat. By the way this was unintentional). Ondelez - Little Grey's happy brother who likes running around and saying "andale"...yeah, Speedy Gonzales-inspired, or something. And his voice sounds like Mario's. Cooper - Some lame Tails rip-off Marbles - Rex's little sister. She seems kinda girly, but at the same time she's not, but she is. I don't even know. Also, Little Grey's best friend. Biscuit - some social outcast that only ever listens to her iPod or something. Yeah, their names are kinda random.... Category:Blog posts